


The saviour.

by lisinwonderland



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parabatai Bond, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: Will wants to find a cure for Jem, his friend, his parabatai, his brother. Set somewhere between Clockwork Prince and Clockword Princess.





	The saviour.

The quill was literally stabbing the thin piece of parchment, given the strength and the brutality with which the young man was scribbling down on it.

He thought about his dreadful situation, and then, as always, he corrected his thoughts, telling himself how lucky he was to be loved by so many people.

At least, the love of his life was in love, and happy, and that was more than he could ask for, even if he wasn't the lucky one. She was in love with his best friend, his parabatai, no less. He could be sure that she would not get hurt, and she wouldn't hurt him either. In fact, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

He continued writing in the parchment and, suddenly, when he was turning the page, the edge of it cut into his hand, and a lonely drop of blood, as red as Tessa's lips, fell into the page, dyeing it.

He swore and sucked at the wound, licking the blood away, relishing in the familiar taste of oxide and iron. He couldn't do this anymore... He couldn't keep on torturing himself. Maybe Jem thought that there was no hope, but he, William Herondale, was positive for once in his life. He would find a cure for his friend, his brother, because that's what brothers do. They help you when you think you are lost. And Will would help him, at all costs.

He signed the parchment, got up from the chair, took a long coat and rolled the piece of parchment. He went to Jem's bedroom and slided the paper under the door and left the Institute, right through the biting cold of London's streets. He would find a cure for Jem and he would make him and Tessa happy, and proud of him for once. He wanted to show them that he was capable of loving even if he did not deserve to be loved.

He was going to save his parabatai.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this story ages ago, but I decided to post it in here.  
> Kudos and reviews are extremely appreciated! ♥


End file.
